


Jealous for You Pt.2

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: Poem





	Jealous for You Pt.2

It's eating my insides as we speak.  
I don't want to be some used carcass somewhere,  
My bones picked clean by the vultures of life and all of my happiness devoured by demons.   
But there you sit, blissfully ignorant of my pain, cheerfully sharing our secrets and your smiles...the smiles I thought belonged to me. I smile too, but they can have all of these fakes. I don't know what my real smile looks like anymore. Neither do you. I look at the partner more apt than me and wonder if you wonder if they're better to keep. Why can't you see it? Why don't you feel me slowly dwindling as the monster inside of me gnaws at my organs and this creature steals all the treasures that were mine? I want to scream and hurl my cutlery into its flesh.  
But I'm a good dog. I sit and I heel and I beg when you want me to. Only when you want me, and I am rewarded with your love, with your praise. But I am growing old and decrepit, I snarl at any intruder because I long so deeply for your safety, and soon you will let me go, set me free to the wild because you don't have the mercy in your heart to carry the guilt of just putting me down. And I will go "free" to the wolves who wait to snack on my bones, and as my body fails and I hear last crunch of my spine under their teeth, I will dream of the days when you thought my being protective was a good thing.


End file.
